


gender is a social construct

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Trans Character, trans!cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: tiny piece exploring trans!cersei through jaime’s experiences.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	gender is a social construct

**Author's Note:**

> okay hello. this is my first jc drabble ever posted and i’m extremely nervous. hopefully you guys enjoy it regardless of how incredibly short it is. i hope to continue writing for this pairing in the future. apologies for any mistakes, this was written and uploaded off of my phone at like 6 am.

the first time she mentions it to him, she is four years old and upset. a child chastised over playing with the wrong toy, she throws out the phrase “i wish i were a boy” without any thought. 

when they are twelve years old, and their bodies begin to show signs of significant changes, they attempt to understand. how can one make sense of any change without the other? while she grows softer, he grows harder. she stares at his body and her eyes are greener than before. 

when they are fifteen years old, they know each other’s bodies better than their own. he knows which finger to press and where to kiss in order to hear those little noises she makes. the way she knows his body is different. she knows exactly what he likes and wants, but she seems to categorize it differently. 

when they are seventeen years old, they sit alone at home without any fear of interruption, quietly getting drunk off some wine. 

“can i tell you something?” she asks, which seems redundant in itself, “and you have to promise not to laugh?” his response is a snort to indicate how ridiculous he thinks the statement is, but she recognizes his intention and continues, “i’m not... sure i’m a woman”

it seems absurd that such a sentence can hold so much fear in it, but as he hears the words he puts the wine glass down and move closer. 

“okay,” he replies softly, wrapping his arms around the only person who has ever mattered, “what do you need from me?” 


End file.
